Operetta's First Love
by elsabear99
Summary: This is my first fic. Yay! Operetta, daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, falls in love with Draculogan.  Will he love her back, or be repulsed by her face? You may need to know a little Les Miserables. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I gathered my books from my locker as I grumbled to myself about how much Physical Education is not necessary for school. All that happened to me in that wretched class is me getting hit in the face with casket balls. Today I had a very close call; my mask almost fell off. I have never shown anyone thee deformed right half of my face. The only two people who have seen it are I and my father, and I would very much like to keep it that way.

Now I was on my way to Fearology, a class my father had taught me about a hundred times. At least my father's Music class was after Fearology. He was my only friend; I was starting my first year- 10the grade- in school, because my father had home schooled me until then. But one day, he sat me down in the living room and had a talk with me.

"Operetta, you know one day I won't be with you to protect you from bad people." I replied somberly, "Yes, I know, Papa."

"You know I love you more than anything in this world, more than my music."

I chirped, "Yes, Papa."

He sighed and said, "Well, Operetta, this September I am going to send you to high school. I want to prepare you for the world that you will face in time."

My first reaction was joy. Finally I could make friends like normal teenager did. My second reaction was absolute terror. What if people ripped my mask off laughed at me and mocked me, like what happened to my father?

My father must have noticed my expression, for the next thing he said was:

"Don't worry, my dear, I will talk to your teachers about your deformity. And you'll get to see me every day; I teach Music at the school and you are signed up for the class."

Then, he got up, kissed my forehead, and left me sitting on the couch with these words:

"Don't worry, mon petit belle, you will have fun at high school."

I started off to Fearology in my happy place; singing my favorite song, Learn to be Lonely. I kept my head down with my wavy jet-black hair in my face. I ignored thee stares of other monsters and I walked down the hall hurriedly. I was in such a daze that I ran into a wall, or so it seemed a wall. I think it was a wall, but it was very warm. I fell back on my hindquarters and threw my hand up to my face, holding my mask in place. I rubbed my head and groaned when the "wall" turned around.

That someone reached a hand down to me and said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

I took the hand and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't paying atten-".

I suddenly stopped talking when I saw whoever was helping me. He wore a red vest over a puffy white dress shirt with a frilly collar. His thick ink-black hair was slicked back to the nape of his neck and on his forehead was a widow's peak. I looked into his scarlet eyes and I felt something I couldn't quite describe. It felt as if my heart was a drum roll that was pounding so loudly I thought it would burst out of my chest. His hand fell out of mine before I even had time to savor it.

"Hey," he said casually, "I think you're in my Fearology class. Can I walk you there?"

I stammered, "Um, yeah, I would like theat."

"Great," he replied, "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Operetta. Operetta le Fantome."

He smiled. "That's a really pretty name. I'm Draculogan."

I smiled at him and we started off to Fearology. What was this trembling feeling inside my chest? Even though it was weird, I kind of liked it. I think Draculogan caused it. He was very handsome, and he seemed like a very nice boy. Whatever it was, I know I didn't want Draculogan to leave me ever. I think we could be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in a seat in Fearology, in the back of the room where nobody would bother to look at a weird girl in a mask. Occasionally, I looked up from my notes to Draculogan. He was paying attention to the teacher's lecture and jotting down notes in elegant cursive. I could barely concentrate when I saw him. He was so handsome and kind; he made me hope that people are not all monsters.

When the bell rang, I stayed in my seat for a few moments just so I could watch him get up and leave. I left the classroom and hurried to my locker so I could get to music class quickly. But along the way, a girl with chunky gold highlights, bandages, and gold jewelry hurried past me, yelled "Watch it!", and bumped me in the side.

Upon doing so, my mask flew off my face and clattered to the floor. I cried out and my hand flew up to my face. I let my hair fall around me to cover up what my hand wasn't. I dropped down on my hands (excluding the hand that was hiding my deformity) and knees looking for the piece of porcelain that I loved so dearly.

The girl in the Egyptian clothing laughed at me and said cruelly, "That's what you get for getting in my way." Everyone around me started laughing and one boy with flames leaping off his body yelled, "Hey, girlie, whatcha hiding?" I was still searching around for my mask when I saw it, right in front of the girl who knocked it off in the first place. Desperately, I crawled toward her when she picked it up and waved it above her head.

"Do you want this?" she mocked me. I got up and, with my hand still on my face, tried to pluck my mask from her grasp, but she was taller than me. I sniffled, "Please give me back my mask. I need it." She laughed bitterly and growled, "Not until you apologize." My father taught me many things, and one of them is not to give up to tyrants.

"You want ME apologize? YOU are the one that bumped into me and caused this calamity!"

Then, she smirked at me and stood taller in her platform heels. "Say it."

Suddenly, a hero came along and took the mask from the mean girl's grasp and she let out a cry of defeat. Draculogan, my knight in shining armor, had come to rescue me from the dragon. He glared at her and said, "What's wrong with you, Cleo? She asked you politely the first time." His face suddenly turned soft when he turned to me and handed me my mask. Cleo let out a scoff and turned around and walked away to her next class. I looked down and re-applied my mask to its rightful place. Relived, I let out a sigh and wiped away my tears.

Draculogan smiled softly and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much for that. You have no idea how much my face being hidden means to me."

"So," he asked, "what's your next class?"

"Music class." I replied. "It's my favorite."

He looked around cautiously and whispered, "Um, don't tell anyone, but it's my favori_t_e too."

I giggled awkwardly and he grinned at me so I could see his fangs.

"Could I walk you there, mademoiselle?" he bowed and asked politely.

I blushed profusely and said "Of course."

Then we walked together to class.

_**You all must know that I love you so much. I absolutely love you guys who are reading my first story. Hugs all around! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. So please, for the sake of my sanity, review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed to embrace my father when I got to music class.

"They almost saw my face," I whispered into his chest.

He replied, "How?"

I answered shakily, "Someone bumped me and my mask flew off and Cleo wouldn't give it back and-"

"Cleo? Cleo de Nile?" he interrupted. "Uh-huh," I responded.

"Yes, I see," My father thought. "Well, don't you worry, ma belle enfant, I will have a talk with her after lunchtime. Class will start soon, so I want you to take your seat now, all right?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa," and I pulled away from him and walked with Draculogan to two seats in the front of the class. The bell rung and the rest of the class slowly sat down. I turned around to look at the rest of the class to see who my classmates were. There, sitting in the back row, was Cleo, examining her fingernails and acting more bored than she had ever been.

"All right, class," my father's voice echoed throughout the room, "Welcome to my music class." He grinned and started to write his name on the blackboard. "My name is Mr. le Fantome, but you can call me Mr. F or Opera Ghost, he said with a chuckle. Just then, Cleo whispered something to a girl next to her and the two of them giggled. Papa, still facing the blackboard, projected his voice to the back of the room and whispered, "Are you having fun, girls?" Terrified, the girls shrieked while the rest of the class laughed at their idiocy. They obviously have never met my father, because when you think he is not watching and listening, he is, like a hawk. Ah, my father loved to use his skills in ventriloquism. Whenever I was trying to get something in the kitchen when I was little, he would scare me by casting his voice into the kitchen and he would ask what I was getting into while he would be sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. When my father turned to face us from the blackboard he looked sorry.

"I know it is the first day of school, class, but I have an important announcement to make. Tryouts for the school's musical, _Les Miserables_, will be next Wednesday. For any of you who are interested, after school on that day, a few of the teachers and I will be listening to you sing and act for tryouts. Now, here are the scripts. If you aren't interested, just give the scripts back tomorrow after you've looked at them, in _perfect condition_, please."

I was jumping in my seat from excitement. _Les Mis_ was by far my favorite musical ever. I had memorized the lines ages ago; I _had_ to audition. I really adored Eponine, she was so strong and what she felt for Marius was really heartbreaking, so I would audition as her. I was already prepared, with knowing the entire musical by heart, but my father had given me singing lessons at a very young age. After the lessons, he would always congratulate me and mutter to himself something about a Christine. I wanted to ask but if he said it to himself, then I wasn't meant to hear it. I was snapped out of my reverie when my father spoke up again.

"Draculogan, would you be kind enough to hand out the scripts?"

"Yeah," he replied and got up from his seat. In the back, I heard Cleo say to her friend, "I'm going to try out for Eponine. I'll be a shoo-in." I thought to myself, _not on my watch. _I looked over to Draculogan, who was handing out the scripts when I saw a girl smile at him coyly and he smiled back. Then, I felt something that could only be described as a knife through my heart. It hurt very badly, and yet I had no idea what it was. The rest of the class went by normally; we sang warm-up songs and figured who was a soprano and who was an alto, discussed what we should sing for the fall music concert. When the bell rang, we all left for lunch. But when I was almost out the door, my father had stopped me.

"I see you have made friends with Draculogan," he said.

I answered, "Yes, he is very nice. He got my mask back from Cleo."

He frowned and replied, "I _will_ talk to her; don't you worry, _mon ange_."

I hugged him one last time and said," I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too," he responded, and with that I left for lunch.

Author's Note:

I thank all of you who are following my story. Reviews really make me happy, so please review! I don't care if the review is anonymous, JUST DO IT!

I would also like to apologize for not writing in nearly a month. *sings* It's the most horrible time of the year!

Science fair time is almost over, don't worry. Just to let you all know, my experiment is full of suck. I'm putting caffeinated drinks on plants to see if they die.*claps halfheartedly* Yay.

I have also been wondering if the title of my story is stupid. I mean Operetta's first love would be her father, right? If I could change the title, what should I call it? Please leave an answer to my question in the review place… thingy.

I am rambling.

KTHNXBYE


	4. Chapter 4

_Monster High, Phantom of the Opera, and Les Miserables do not belong to me._

Chapter 4

In the lunchroom, I watched as the other monsters laughed and talked with each other. Luckily, I found an open table, got my lunch, and sat down. I looked around the cafeteria to see Draculogan at the table in the middle of the room laughing and talking with his friends. He must have seen me sitting alone, because then he came over to me and told me to stand up.

"Hey, there's some people I want you to meet." He led me to a table where four girls were sitting. One of them had stitches and bolts decorating her arms and legs, another had a wild mane of auburn hair and piercings, one looked like she was from the black lagoon and the other had black hair with pink streaks and fangs.

"Ladies," he said civilly, "this is my friend, Operetta le Fantome. Operetta, this is Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, and my cousin, Draculaura."

I smiled politely and waved. "Nice to meet you all."

They all smiled at me and Frankie asked, "Hey, are you new here?"

I replied, "Yes. My father home schooled me until this year.

"Me, too!" she squealed giddily, "I'm only fifteen days old."

Lagoona patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"So," Draculaura opened, "your dad is the music teacher?"

I started to reply but a tap on my shoulder interrupted me. I turned to see a muscular guy with a snake hawk and sunglasses, even though it was very bright in the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm Deuce, Cleo's boyfriend. I'm really sorry about the way she acted to you. She can be really mean sometimes."

I smiled considerately and answered, "It's all right."

Deuce shook his head and explained, "No, it's not. You're new here and she's giving you the wrong impression of the people here. A lot of us are really nice."

My eyes flashed to the place where Draculogan sat with his back to me. "Yeah, I know."

Just then, the intercom buzzed."Cleo de Nile to the music room, please," my father's voice buzzed. The girls at Cleo's table oohed and with that she got up, flipped her hair and left the room. I struggled to suppress my laughter. I did feel sorry for her at that moment; when my father was mad you didn't want to get in his way. Deuce returned to his table and the girls started gabbing away again.

"Hey, you live in that creepy Victorian mansion on Rat Hollow, right?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes," I responded, "but it's not creepy on the inside. It's very cozy."

"Do you have any other family members?" Frankie questioned.

"No, it's just me and my father. My mother passed away when I was very young." The girls all apologized and Lagoona patted my hand on the table. Her cool webbed fingers felt funny when they contacted my skin.

Well, I have a kinda stupid question," Draculaura spoke up.

"Then I have a stupid answer," I attempted humor. Frankie giggled.

Draculaura continued, "Why do you wear the mask?" Our table fell dead silent as did the other two tables next to us.

"Well…." I stammered, "I will tell you later, but I can't now. Not here." I knew Cleo was angry at me; she would love to get some information about me. I looked down at my tray to poke at my spaghetti.

Draculaura sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be in your business."

I cleared my throat and answered, "No, it's fine; it's not every day you see someone running around in a mask. So, what about you all? What is going on in your lives?"

They told me all about themselves. Frankie was created in a lab, Draculaura lived in Transylvania, Lagoona loved surfing, and Clawdeen had an extremely large family that was always getting into trouble. Their stories were so much more interesting than mine; I had lived with my father for the past century or so. I was born in 1887. Yes, I am 124 years old. My theory is that my father is the Opera Ghost. Ghosts don't die. So, when I was born, technically, I was born a ghost. I stopped aging when I was 16. Just bloody fantastic. Permanently a teenager. My father suspects that we will start to age again when the Paris Opera House falls, because when he starting living there, people were calling him the Phantom. I am tempted to fly to Paris and destroy it myself. I want to live normally; I get enough weirdness being born with a face infection. Since I come from the Victorian and Edwardian Era, I dress from those time periods, no matter what the latest style is. Unfortunately, I stuck out because of my best gown, an outfit that I had tailored myself. It was all black, minus the white top portion, and floor-length. The top was frilly and a red bow tie and evening jacket completed the look.

I twirled my food around my fork and looked around. People were getting up and dumping their trays. I got up to dispose of my excess food and Draculaura skipped up behind me. She poked my arm and asked, "Hey, I'm having a slumber party on Friday. It's sort of a 'welcome-back-to-school' thing. Would you like to come?" I stared down at her confusedly-I was about a head taller than her.

"Slumber party? What's that?"

She smiled and answered, "It is where friends get together and spend the night at the hostess's home."

That word "friend" echoed in my head. A definite friend! Maybe school was going to be fun after all!

"I would love to come," I beamed.

"Great!" she flashed her fangs. "I'll call you tonight for the details."

She skipped away and I dumped my tray in a daze. The first day of school had been very fun indeed. I couldn't wait to see what other surprises there were.

XXXXXXXXX

I flipped through my Fearology book during Study Howl. I had already gotten the homework done, but I needed entertainment and the books in the library didn't seem very interesting to me. I let my eyes wander from the book to where Draculogan was sitting, at a table to right of me. Funny, it seemed I had all my classes with him. His back was to me, so I craned my neck to see what he was doing. It appeared that he was doodling something in his notebook. I couldn't tell what, so I glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching, and I leaned over to sneak a peek. Well, the chairs that the school use are somewhat flimsy, so I toppled over and my papers flew everywhere. I looked up at Draculogan, who was watching me and chuckling. He waved at me and I waved back wearily. Holding out his hand, he helped me up and sat me in the seat across from him.

He reached back to grab the rest of my books for me and started, "Well, it appears you have been stalking me."

I blushed profusely and stammered, "I-uh-you-"

"Just kidding, Operetta," he remarked with a smirk.

I let out the breath I was holding and replied, "I just wanted to see what you were drawing."

He glanced down at the paper and responded, "Oh, it's just a doodle. I draw when I get bored." He handed it to me and I gasped.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" It was an extremely detailed sketch of a wolf, staring at something in the distance.

"Yeah, wolves are really cool."

"This is the best art I have seen in a long time, and I've seen a lot of art."

"If you like it so much, you can keep it."

"Really? Thank you!"

The rest of the hour we talked and laughed while the librarian shushed us.

Then, the bell rung and we parted ways with a smile.

XXXXXXX

**I am SO sorry for not writing in over a month. I feel like a jerk. *slaps myself in the face* A lot has happened. First, I have gotten more obsessed with Les Miserables. I found a way to put three Les Mis quotes in my English homework. No one else understood it, but I was giggling the entire time. And, I am totally and blissfully in love with Javert. *flops arms around* Javvie, I love you!**

**Oh, and please review, my sweets!**


	5. UPDATE

Dear all readers of Operetta's First Love,

This is the author. I am extremely flattered by all the reviews for this little crossover. Let me explain to you why I have been gone.

First of all, this was written when I was 13/14 years old. I am 16 now. I read this and throw up a little in my mouth. I had considered rewriting it for a very long time. Whenever I think of how I've neglected this and my readers, I feel a pang of guilt in my chest, and I am sorry.

I must confess that I don't think I am a very good writer in the first place. Music is more my talent, and when I was that young, I wanted to do something with myself, because I had no idea of what I was good at. I was stupid, so I decided to start a fanfiction that I had no idea how to end. This fic may be rewritten or removed altogether if I cannot brainstorm a good idea. I would like to find time in my schedule to rewrite this. Summer is approaching steadily, and I may very well update on a regular basis once more.

Once again, I am sorry for leaving you all hanging, but I hope to amend that. I thank you all for your words of kindness. They spur me to write you something amazing. But if I don't, I want you all to know that I have not forgotten this or any of you.

Sincerely,

Hannah


End file.
